Of Stockings and Silk
by themagentaduchess
Summary: Hermione is caught lingering in the bathroom during her break and is punished by a certain silver eyed man that she has tried so hard to escape from all these years. Oneshot. Dramione. LEMON. AU Post Epilogue.


AN: First story ever published on from yours truly. Any comments or criticism are welcome to help guide my writing. Many thanks to my Beta, dusk-pixie for helping me to edit this one :)

* * *

Hermione pushed her way into the coolness of the toilet, knowing that her break would only last about fifteen minutes. Looking around to make sure that no one was nearby, she hoisted up one leg and rested it on the marble bench with the basins and taps. Pulling up the dark silk stockings and fixing the lacy garters, she instantly regretted wearing the grey tweed skirt. The slit was way too high up to hide her garters and the cut of the skirt restricted her movements. From beneath the tendrils of brown curls that had fallen free from her bun, she looked through to the mirror on the wall. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement kept the bathrooms impeccably clean and Hermione could see the black lace underwear that she had put on that morning. Curiously, she checked her surroundings, before letting her hands drop below her waistline, through the slit in the skirt to gently stroke the lace at the apex of her thighs.

Hermione's fingers were exploring her nether regions, and as she succumbed to temptation, a full, throaty moan escaped her lips, her fingers still furiously working on top of the lace. Hermione was so enthralled by what she was doing, she hardly noticed the man come up behind her, placing a hand on one of her breasts, the scent of his cologne filling the air around her. Hermione froze, feeling the weight of him behind her back. She turned slowly and looked up into the handsome grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He backed her into the basin, hands coming past her eyes to pin her to the mirror. She turned her face away, ashamed of being caught like that. Draco's hand came up to under her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"I've been watching you, Granger. You have been taunting and tantalising me since the day you walked into the office with those stockings, the high heels, that skirt..." He sighed a little, leaning into her. His face came level with hers and for a moment, they stared each other down. Tentatively, Hermione leaned into him, her hands resting on his chest as she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. Instantly, Draco was turned into a ravenous monster, his hands pulling at the buttons on her white shirt, helping her to ease out of the skirt, just as she helped him remove the shirt and pants, pulling down boxers and freeing his chest from the singlet he wore underneath.

The two took a moment to stare at each other, Draco taking in the smooth black corset, garter belt and stockings, Hermione's eyes raking along the clean muscular lines of Draco's nude body. His hands clenched before he slid one finger delicately along the top of the corset, bringing goose flesh to Hermione's skin. Her dark eyes shut and she sighed in appreciation.

A babble of voices broke them out of their Eden and Draco hastily moved a heavy table covered in towels to block the door. He then turned to face her and captured her lips in a passionate, hungry kiss. This love, this desperate need to feel emanating from the two schoolmates was like a firework, exploding along every inch of their skin. Hermione, boldness inspiring her mind, took Draco's already erect member in her hand. He shuddered, looking to her face and her eyes to watch her as she slid her hand along him a few exploratory times. Watching his face and enjoying the look, she continued with a little more intensity, hearing the groans and soft sounds made by a man for the first time. He turned fierce, grabbing at the thin lace and pulling it free from her body. The ripping sound was lost amongst the echoes of the noises in the bathroom. His hands slid around her waist and down to her behind, cupping one cheek in each hand.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Draco."

"I concur, Granger, but the reward far outweighs the consequence."

The bareness of the skin, the feeling of his hands on her body, Hermione made the decision. She slid down to kneel at his feet, her lips lightly parted. Feeling more self conscious than ever, she took an exploratory lick along his length and then took him into her mouth. Watching his face for any sign of pain or boredom, she tentatively took as much of him in as possible. Hearing a groan from above her, she knew to continue, and so she retracted, rocking on her knees. Draco's sighs egging her on, Hermione continued her newly discovered skills, rewarded with Draco's hand placed lightly on the top of her head. Almost seconds after his hand tangled in her curls, he pulled her up to his height, planting a soft sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You're more beautiful this way, wild and unrestrained." He removed the bands from her hair and shook the curls out, letting his fingers run through the softness. Hermione blushed as he fiddled with her hair, choosing to dance her fingers around the light pink nipples that graced his pale chest to counter her slight embarrassment. He ran light kisses up and down her neck, drawing exquisite sounds from the woman in front of him. She hooked her leg around Draco's hip, brushing the wet slit close to his member in response to his actions.

He gently removed her leg and sat her up on the basin. "Sweetheart, I live by the mantra of what you do to me, I do to you." He spread her legs and knelt on the cool tiled floor. Noting the soft patch of dark curls, he pressed his lips to her inner thighs before dipping his tongue into her core. Hermione's moans turned to screams of pleasure as Draco drew circles with his tongue, flicked quickly and brazenly lapped at her womanhood. Thankful for the silencing charm on the room, Draco brought her to the edge and then waited a few seconds for her to calm down, removing his face from the apex of her thighs. Hermione's heavy lidded gaze flicked to him and he lifted her off of the shelf.

"Why do you want me to stand? Wouldn't it be easier if I was back on the bench?"

"Because I want you to enjoy the image of me, taking you from behind. I want you to see us in all of our glory, doing the very thing that Weasley could never do with you. I want you to watch your face as you are brought over again and again. I want you to see how fucking beautiful you are." Hermione thought briefly to Ron, who's feeble attempts at seducing her had failed miserably. She thought of the innocence and purity that love making with Ron would feel, but then was brought back to her reality by Draco's wandering hands making patterns on her thighs. He turned her around, looking at her in the mirror, hands tracing the edge of the corset before he pushed her down onto the shelf and waited. Hermione could see herself and Draco quite clearly in the mirror and she hesitated, breathing deeply.

"Okay." At Hermione's approval, Draco spread her legs a little wider, taking in the sight of her firm behind and pink lips further down. He positioned himself, looking to her face for any last minute refusals, before her entered her. She mewled softly, and Draco began to realise that he now held possession of her virginity, a look of shock briefly crossing his face. Repositioning to aid with the pain, he began to thrust behind her, starting slow and gaining momentum.

Hermione was unable to concentrate on much but the pain for the first few moments, but after adjusting to his girth and length, she felt his fingers gently tickling her clitoris, aiding the distraction. Her face began to change, feeling the pleasure of sex for the first time. He continued to pump behind, picking up speed and removing his fingers from her. Licking them rather pointedly, he looked into her eyes via the mirror and could see the beginnings of her climax. His rutting hit a new depth and soon after, Hermione began to see stars. Draco picked up his speed behind her, almost machine like and watched as she was brought over the edge, sent into involuntary spasms. He continued, bringing her a further three times before it became too much. A few last pumps and they peaked together, the screams uttered by both shattering the mirror.

For a few minutes after the earth shattering climax, they slumped together over the basin, before Draco began to fill a basin with cool water. Taking a towel from the table at the door, he gently bathed her nether regions, laying sweet kisses all over her reddened skin. When she had regained enough strength, he helped her to dress, finding the few scraps of lace underwear strewn all over the room underneath the clothes that had been hastily removed. Once the dress shirt and slacks were back in place, and Hermione's shirt had been buttoned over her corset, she looked quizzically at Draco.

"What am I supposed to wear underneath my skirt? You ripped my drawers."

"As a punishment for being a dirty little slut, you shall go bare for the rest of today." Stroking her face with his hand, he left a chaste kiss upon her lips before speaking again. "Shall I see you again, Granger?"

With a saucy wink, Hermione pulled up the skirt, adjusting the height of the slit to show off her garters. "Same time next week, Draco."


End file.
